This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Delaware INBRE P20 RR016472-10 Year 10 Annual Progress Report Shared Research Instrumentation Core The core instrumentation centers, partially supported by INBRE funding, play a key role in facilitating life-sciences-based research across the State of Delaware. Although many of the core centers are located at the Delaware Biotechnology Institute (DBI) and departments within the University of Delaware (UD), special emphasis continues to be placed to expand participation of cores from within UD as well as our partner institutions. This participation, initially focused on cores that support our INBRE faculty and life sciences research, encourages exchange beyond those directly supported by INBRE funds. An example of the cross-institutional involvement is regular attendance and feedback from as many as 11 core facilities including DBI Bioinformatics, Nemours Cell Science, UD Center for Translational Cancer Research, Christiana Care Center for Translational Research, DBI Proteomics, UD Sequencing/Genotyping, Nemours Histology, Nemours Biomolecular Core, Christiana Care Center for Outcomes Research, DBI Protein Production, DBI Bio-Imaging, UD Keck Imaging Center and DBI Administration. The core center directors meet on a bi-monthly basis to discuss strategies for broadening the interest and user base among Delaware's research community. The primary over-arching goal of this core will be to support INBRE Investigators through improved networking, communication, visibility and functioning of core facilities. Under the leadership of Director, Dr. Kirk Czymmek (DBI Bio-Imaging) and Co-Director Dr. Katia Sol-Church (Nemours Biomolecular Core) the meetings continue to be centered on achieving this goal via the following objectives: 1. Expand the Core Network by increasing the number of cores participating. 2. Build technical resources. 3. Enhance facility operation through efficiency gains and improved project/work flow.